


The Model and The Designer

by RuMaDoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuMaDoo/pseuds/RuMaDoo
Summary: The fall of Hawkmoth causes the two hero’s to reveal themselves, but what happens next?
Relationships: Ladybug/Chat Noir, marinette/adrien
Kudos: 30





	The Model and The Designer

It all happened so quickly. Hawkmoth had gotten desperate and in one last act of pure rage, everyone who had ever been akumatized had turned evil again, leaving Chat Noir and Ladybug to fight one last time. After a long, hard battle they had done it. It was all over. They stood over Hawkmoth as they took his miraculous. A white light covered him as he de-transformed, to reveal none other than Gabriel Agreste.

After returning Gabriel to his home, Ladybug and Chat stood outside, in the street where they had first met. A pang of nostalgia hit their chests.

“M’lady?” Chat Noir said, his tone questioning.  
“Yes, Kitty?” She responded.  
“We’ve done it. We saved Paris. Hawkmoth is defeated.”  
“We did, didn’t we? Five years of fighting, and we did it...” she said, a slight sadness in her voice.  
“No more Chat Noir and Ladybug...” he responded.  
“We’re always going to be Chat Noir and Ladybug. Just because Hawkmoth is gone doesn’t mean someone new can’t come along.”  
“M’lady, I want to know who you are.”  
“Chat... it’s too dangerous...”  
“I don’t care...” he paused, inhaling deeply. “I love you, Ladybug. I can’t keep secrets from you anymore.” With that a white light engulfed the hero.  
“Chat, no!” Ladybug called out, but it was too late. He was no longer Chat Noir he was... Adrien Agreste. Her head was racing at a million miles an hour. His father was Hawkmoth? How was he so calm after finding this out?   
“B-but...” she stammered, her face glowing red. Her earrings began to flash and beep, warning her of her remaining seconds to get away. “I have to go.” She began to take off, before he grabbed her hand.  
“Please. Stay. If you trust me, that is.”  
Memories from the past five years flooded her mind. Her determination, her confusion, her love for Adrien. All the emotions, the happy times. He said he loved her, but would he love her as Marinette, and not just ladybug?  
“You said you love me. But do you just love Ladybug?”  
“I love you. Everything about you. I don’t love the suit, I love the person in it.” His emerald eyes twinkled as he looked into hers.  
Ladybug closed her eyes as her suit disintegrated under the light. When she opened them, he was still holding her hand. His eyes were wide in shock and his face red.  
“Marinette...” he whispered.  
She blushed, looking at their conjoint hands. With his free hand, he lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. She stared back. Then, he slowly closed his eyes and leant in. She panicked, becoming flustered. She closed her eyes as his lips met hers. Her face grew hotter as the tender kiss continued for what felt like forever. She never wanted it to stop. The thought of the love of her life kissing her melted her heart, until she felt like a puddle.

As he pulled away he opened his eyes. She stood there, eyes still closed, face beet red. He smiled. “I’ve never seen someone so beautiful.”  
She opened her eyes and started at him longingly as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear, letting his hand then cup her cheek.  
“Adrien... I love you.”  
“I love you too, Marinette. Always and forever.”


End file.
